<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caffeine And The Perfect Song by tsumumas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207087">Caffeine And The Perfect Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumas/pseuds/tsumumas'>tsumumas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Café, I do not know how to tag, M/M, tsukasa gets mentioned like. once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumas/pseuds/tsumumas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo brings Keito out once again to talk to him while he’s composing, but keito doesn't really see why it’s necessary for him to be there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasumi Keito/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caffeine And The Perfect Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a small idea i’ve had for awhile! i was originally going to make this longer but i might make a follow up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kei~toooo~! Are you even listening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! I apologise. What were you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keito had completely zoned out at this point. Infact, the faint smell of coffee and the ambience of the café was the only thing keeping him from falling asleep right then and there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the same topic everytime. Composing. It had started to get really annoying, yet he always stayed to listen to Leo’s rambling. He had been inviting Keito out more lately, which was confusing. Leo only ever talked about composing and Knight’s at this point, so he didn’t really know what he needed him for. Yet when Leo was with Keito, he was practically a composing machine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, like i said, getting out more has really helped get my creative juices flowing! I’m usually couped up in my room, but Suou keeps telling me that I need to get out. Eh, I guess he was right though, wasn’t he?”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leo bit his lip as he focused on scribbling on the pieces of paper he was using. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need more paper? You seem to be running out.” “Don’t worry! I actually remembered to bring paper with—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leo stopped and looked around for a second. “Keito, do you know where my bag is?”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Keito pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Incorrigible. Did you seriously just lose your bag again? Not only was there paper in that, which you’ve just wasted, but you just got a new phone a few days ago! What am I gonna do with you?.” “I’m soooorry alright~? It’s not my fault!”. Keito let out a forced sigh. “It’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’ll retrace your steps when we leave. I brought a notebook with me anyway.” “You brought a notebook just for me?! You’re so thoughtful Keito!” “Well no. It wasn’t for you. But you can have it if you’d like. I haven’t written anything in it.”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leo beamed, “A gift from Keito that I can make use out of?! Gimme gimme!—♪” “I-It’s barely even a gift if you beg for it! But if you’re that enthusiastic about it, then i’m glad.”, Keito said as he handed Leo the notebook. “Yay! Thank you Keito! I’ll start using it right away!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Wait a second, Tsukinaga, are you going to order anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hm~? What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a café after all. Have you forgotten?” “Ah, you’re right! I’ve been so focused on composing. But I’m not that hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You don’t have to get food you know. I’m going to get a coffee, do you want one? The smell of it ever since we got here has given me a craving for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooo~~!☆ Is there hot chocolate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I can ask. Do you want anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nah! Just ask if I can have extra whipped cream and marshmallows with it if there is hot chocolate! If not, I'll have a coffee too. I need the caffeine~!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. I’ll be back in a second.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon Keito came back with a tray containing a cup of coffee, a plate of 3 fruit scones, and a large hot chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Yay! There was hot chocolate!” “Quiet down would you! There’s people trying to work and talk here too you know.”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo giggled as Keito placed the tray on the table and sat down. Leo quickly took the hot chocolate along with a coaster off of the tray and began drinking it without a second thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be drinking that so fast! You’ll get a stomach ache!”. Leo gulped down the last sip he had just taken of the choclatey drink and placed the already half empty glass down onto the coaster. “Don’t worry about me! I need the caffeine so I can keep composing! Plus, it tastes great! How can I not drink it that fast?” “We really are polar opposites.”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keito raised his coffee up to his lips and took a small sip. “By the way, would you mind telling me what you’re writing this new song about?” “Hmmm… I don’t know actually!”. Keito raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean you don’t know?” “It’s hard to explain. Aaaand i don’t really feel like explaining right now~! I’ll tell ya later!”, Leo exclaimed as he picked up the glass again to finish off his hot chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I ask you another question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keito picked up one of the fruit scones off of the plate that they were on and took a small bite out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why have you been inviting me out so much lately? What use am I to you when all you’re doing is composing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That question caught Leo off guard. He thought for a second. Finally, Leo smiled softly. “And that’s another thing I’ll explain later! But, I enjoy your company Keito! Thank you for putting up with me.”. Those words made Keito’s heart race. He didn’t know where this strange feeling he had been having recently when he was with Leo was coming from. Nervous butterflies almost? But there was nothing to worry about. So-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I enjoy your company too, Tsukinaga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can just call me Leo if you want! We’re not at Yumenosaki anymore. We’re adults! I’d rather you weren’t formal with me anymore either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keito’s heart raced even more and the butterflies intensified. “T… That’ll be hard to get used to.. but.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I enjoy your company too, Leo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>